


Dean's Dicking

by plirio



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dean Winchester/Original Male Characters - Freeform, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Felching, Incest, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, girl!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plirio/pseuds/plirio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with being desperate is that you stop thinking logically. Or maybe it’s just that the logic just changes.</p><p>Sammy’s got a dick, so he should shove it inside Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Dicking

**Author's Note:**

> [For the SPN Kink Meme](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/76569.html?thread=27824153).
> 
> Lots of mentions of Dean/OMC. 
> 
> This sort of got away from me, so the dirty talking is different from what I think the OP meant. 
> 
> Also, English is my second language and this is unbetaed, so beware.

Dean hears the girls at school talking about sex sometimes. They talk about it like it’s a chore, like they aren’t all just as horny as boys, like they don’t enjoy getting fucked. She keeps her mouth shut, though. Maybe other girls don’t know how to do it, yet. Or maybe they are fucking liars who, like Dean, love getting fucked, but don’t own up to it.

Because, holy shit, Dean loves getting fucked. Fucking loves it. Loves bending over, being pounded. Loves getting her mouth fucked until he throat is raw, until her mouth is bruised. Loves walking home knowing her panties are soggy with come.

She likes being the Slut in every new school. Likes figuring out which teacher will fuck her, which club is looking to waste some time, which shy geek wants to do to her everything he saw on the internet. She likes being called to the principal’s office and spanked, getting detention by teachers who’re hungry for pussy. The ones who are still earnest, still thinking they are going to change the world fuck fast and hard, pound into her like it’s their first times with a girl. The older teachers the best, though. She loves it when they make her lay on their tables, ass hanging out, so they can eat her out. They often act like she’s the best thing they’ve ever seen, and make her go home dripping wet with spit and come. She likes to finger herself for them in class, likes to press her wet fingers in their mouths after the other students are gone. Likes to watch the teachers going insane with the taste of her.

She has them all on her phone. She’ll get calls all times, sometimes in the middle of the night. Horny dudes whose girlfriends are saving themselves, guys who have a friend or a little brother who’s a virgin and in desperate need of a blowjob, of a good fucking. Dudes whose wives are out of town, neighbors who stare too much when Dean walks by, kinky shits who are desperate for a girl to sit on their faces and steal her panties to snif later… 

And when it’s time to move to a new place, she’ll go looking for new ones. She’s great at finding new ones. Every girl has a talent. Dean’s is finding dick.

*

Sometimes Dad will take them to some house with no neighbors, or an abandoned motel in the middle of nowhere, and she’ll spend a week horny, masturbating until her wrists are sore, pinching her own nipples until they are red and angry, and climbing up the walls. And when the week’s over, she’ll ride the first willing dick she finds until she’s sweaty and spent, then she’ll do it again until her mouth tastes like jizz, her ass and pussy sore and used.

This time, Dad takes them to a cabin. In the middle of nowhere, surrounded by woods and rocks. He comes and goes a lot. Trains them hard, until Sammy’s too exhausted to bitch and Dean’s too tired to masturbate, before going off again for a few days, sometimes a whole week. 

They’ve been in this cabin for almost three weeks. Sammy has been bitching about spending the summer in the middle of nowhere, about bad TV and no phone or internet. They can’t even order pizza, have been eating tons and tons canned food and cereal, with the occasional game Dad brings when he comes back.

She wishes she didn’t share everything with Sammy, that he didn’t go through her stuff all the time, so she could have a dildo, a big fat one. And one of those vibrating panties so she could wear them all day every day, stuffed with the dildo. 

God, the lack of dick is messing with her head.

She knows, intellectually, that Sammy’s hot. She’s seen the tweens staring at him, wide-eyed. They probably don’t even know what they want to do with him, don’t even know how to get a dick so far up their throats, they’d be tasting it for days. They probably don’t even understand yet how good it is to have their hairs pulled, to be called a slut, to sit in a locker room bench with the hungry benchwarmer playing with their pussies, tonguing their assholes before a deep fucking. Dean knows all this. Dean is good with dicks.

And Sammy? Sammy’s got an awesome dick for a kid his age. She’s seeing it a hundred times. All pink and veiny, with a gorgeous big head. She thinks he’d have the stamina for fucking Dean too. He can run faster than Dean and his pace is much better. 

The problem with being desperate is that you stop thinking logically. Or maybe it’s just that the logic just changes.

Sammy’s got a dick, so he should shove it inside Dean.

*

She starts fantasizing about it. 

She thinks about Sammy when she’s sweaty after training, of him putting her on her hands and knees, when she’s too tired to move, and making her take it, hard, over and over again. 

She thinks about Sammy when she’s in the shower, of him using her conditioner to finger her ass, of him fucking her against the tiles, of him spreading her ass cheeks and watching the water wash away come and conditioner .

She thinks about him waking her up with his dick in her mouth, of waking him up by slipping under the covers and giving him the best blowjob he’s ever had, of pulling all her favorite tricks to make him grab her hair and fuck her face.

She thinks and thinks and thinks about it until masturbating eight times a day doesn’t even take off the edge.

*

Of course, she’s not going to force Sammy to fuck her. 

Though, yeah, she thinks about it too, of tying him up and fucking him until he’s sobbing from overstimulation.

No, she wants him to want to fuck her. She wants him to spend the whole summer waiting for Dad to leave so he can have her pussy. She wants to walk around covered in bite marks, to taste nothing but come, to have him pulling her hair and making her come. 

She wants him as desperate as she is.

*

Dean starts torturing him the best way she can.

She masturbates, often and a lot, but mostly at night, when Sammy’s already in bed. She’ll rub herself noisily, will gasp and whimper unabashedly. With Sammy pretending to sleep, as if she couldn’t hear his fast breathing.

She showers early in the morning, waiting until she knows Sammy is close to waking up, so she can walk around their bedroom naked and wet. She puts her duffle on her bed and will bend down, ass and pussy in his view to ruffle through it, basking in his muffled groans, and his poorly concealed rubbing against the mattress.

She practically stops wearing underwear, starts wearing her flimsiest shirts, the ones that show her nipples, the baggiest shorts, the ones that will give him a peek of her pussy if she sits with her legs spread open. The only times she wears underwear are the times when she’s horny enough to get her panties soaking, so she can walk around showing him how wet she is, how easy it would be for him to just pull her panties aside and shove his dick right in.

*

It takes a week. Full seven days of practically shoving her pussy on his face for him to do something.

She’s gets ready for bed, waits for Sammy to settle down on his bed so she can give him a perfect view of her stripping. She doesn’t really give him a show. She doesn’t need it, Sammy has been staring a Dean a lot lately. Actually, he stares at her soaked panties when she’s wearing them, at her nipples is he can, then at her pussy again, and it only serves to make her wetter. He’s a fucking tease, the asshole.

“Dean,” he starts when she gets completely naked, “You,” He says, then stops. He’s been doing a lot of that too.

“What, Sammy?” She asks, walking to him until her pussy’s just so, so close to his face, fuck. He shakes his head and Dean steps even closer. He could just stick his tongue out and he’d be eating her out. “What is it? What d’ya want, Sammy?”

He looks away and Dean’s about to grab his hair and shove his face between her legs, when Sammy shakes his head again. She sighs, and goes to her bed. She knows, though, that he’s about to cave. 

Dean sits in bed, spreads her legs to him and smirks when he licks his lips. God, he could be a great pussy eater. She thinks he has it in him to hold her down and eat her out until she can barely move. She spreads herself to him, shows how she’s dripping, before shoving two fingers inside herself. She groans, but Sammy groans louder. 

“Fuck, Dean,” he whispers, and she smirks, fucking herself as deep as she can, which is barely enough. 

And then Sammy gets up from the bed. For a brief moment, she thinks he’s about to run to the bathroom to jerk off like a loser instead of giving Dean his dick, instead of using what’s right there, available to him. But Sammy just walks towards her, his dick peeking from the elastic of his boxers and she wants that in her.

He stands between her spread legs, his crotch in her face and stares down at her. “What do you want, Dean?”

She takes her fingers out, and rubs the wetness on the head of his dick, on his hipbones, before pulling his boxers down. 

“Seriously?” He says, and puts one hand to her hair, gripping tightly, the other jacking himself slowly. God dammit, that’s a gorgeous dick. Her mouth starts watering. “You’re that much of a slut, huh?”

“Fuck, Sammy,” she whispers, watching his hand working, “I really am,” she’s not ashamed. Sex is awesome, she’s a good, competent slut. She doesn’t know if Sammy’s ever gotten a blowjob, if he’s ever had a girlfriend, or if someone has ever put their hands on his dick, but he doesn’t seem like a virgin when her rubs his cockhead on her lips.

She sticks out her tongue and can taste herself on him. But mostly she can taste and smell Sammy, and she groans. He shoves himself inside her mouth like he’s done it a million times, he’s not nice about it, and it’s somehow the fucking best thing she’s ever tasted. Even better than the time she spent a whole hour under the English teacher’s desk, while the rest of the class was occupied with a surprise test. 

This is Sammy, fucking her face, hot dick sliding on her tongue like it belongs there and she grabs at his hips hard, trying to get him to go deeper. She’s been waiting for too long for him to be a pussy about it. 

“Fuck, Dean, you fucking slut,” he says between gasps, fucking her mouth, his balls slapping ridiculously against her chin, “I know you fuck everyone. Sitting on any hard dick that stays still long enough.”

She wants to nod, but she’s too busy getting what she wants. “See it all the time, you know. I’ve seen you getting fucked in the bathroom, Dean. Fuck, I’ve seen you eating come more times than I’ve seen you eating lunch,” His breathing is too rash now and she knows he’s close to coming, is actually a little sad about it. This is now her new second favorite place to be. Fuck, she can’t wait for him to fuck her in the Impala. 

He doesn’t last long, comes quickly and hard, gripping her hair even tighter, making her eyes tear up, but his come is hot and amazing on her mouth, and she swallows everything, already fucking addicted to it.

He pops out of her mouth and lets go of her hair. He’s breathing as harshly as she is, and she’s so proud of herself for how debauched he looks, can imagine how bruised her mouth is. His dick is still hard, and she knows he’s got a few loads in him yet, which is good. She’s desperate to come.

Sammy steps away, completely removing his boxers, and she lays back, this time with her head on the pillow, spreading her legs again. 

“I saw you with my baseball coach last year,” He says, sitting on the bed and settling himself between her legs, “In his office? You were sitting on his lap and he had his hands inside your pants.”

“Yeah. He couldn’t fuck me, wouldn’t have another load for his wife,” she says, voice rough, “But he could finger me for hours. He had thick fingers, so it was all good.”

Sammy shoves two fingers inside her, and they slide easily, she’s so wet. His fingers are long and warm, “Guys talk about you, they talk about how much of a whore you are, all the stuff you let them do to you.”

She gasps when he starts using his other hand to play with her clit. 

“How many?” He asks, and he sounds distracted, looking at her pussy like it’s the most fascinating thing he’s ever seen. “How many guys have you fucked? Can you even count that high?” He found a rhythm now, three fingers in and out of her sharply, thumb pressing on her clit. “Dean! How many?”

“Shit, Sammy, I dunno, a lot,” She grabs at his hair and he scowls at her, but doesn’t stop, “Right there, yeah, yeah.”

He stops, removes his hands, and she wants to cry, but he’s just settling down, belly down, before shoving his fingers back in, with a crude, awesome, wet sound. “What if I didn’t want to fuck you? Would you have tried with Dad? Keep fucking yourself with your hairbrush? I bet you would just sit on my dick while I was sleeping, fuck yourself on me, right? I’ve seen you staring at it.”

She’s about to come, her muscles are already tensing, but she still manages to smile at him, “Would have licked you clean after I was done, promise. You wouldn’t even know I was dripping loads of your come.”

“Loads? Slut,” he whispers into her pussy and the, fuck, licks. He’s a little tentative about it, but she guides him, holding his hair as tightly as he held hers and rubbing her pussy on his face. His mouth is warm and delicious, though, and he learns quickly, always did, licks at her like he’s always known what she tasted like, like he’s had this meal before, licks and sucks at her clit with total abandon, nose mashing into her pubes and fingerfucking her just right. 

He’s also rubbing against the bed, “Don’t, Sammy, don’t.”, she says, pressing her foot on his ass to stop him. “That load is mine.” 

He nods against her pussy, and it’s just too much, she moans and feels everything go hot and sharp, and comes, rubbing her pussy on his face until it’s shiny and slick, just the way his face should always look. 

He looks up at her, hair everywhere, smirking like he knows how good he was. Little shit.

“Good job, Sammy,” She says, feeling wrecked and amazing, he snorts, rolling his eyes. “You should put your dick in me now.”

The words are barely out of her mouth when he surges up, kissing her messily. He tastes like her pussy, and his mouth is wet and sloppy, but the kiss is practiced, she guesses it’s the only thing he’s done before. If it is, she’s proud. That dick is all hers now. He might have however many willing pussies he wants, but that dick will always be hers now. He’ll grow up, get taller and broader, his dick will get bigger and fatter and she’ll own it.

He fucks her without warning, shoving himself inside fast with an obscene slap of skin-on-skin. “Fuck yeah,” she gasps. He’s fast, like all the guys his age, in and out of her with a brutal pace. And like most guys his age, he puts his mouth to her breasts. It’s a great rack, she knows. One of the clerks at a motel they stayed once spent a whole afternoon doing nothing but alternating between her nipples. She skipped school the next day and he ate her out, pinching her them, making her come over and over again. 

He did it for so long that her nipples were sore for days after, and she kept rubbing at them enjoying the sting, getting wet just thinking about it.

Sammy is even better. His mouth latches on and he uses his teeth very carefully, sucking and licking, fucking her until she feels like the sheets are going to burn. It’s good, it’s so good, she thinks she could come again, but he comes first. This time, she can hear the noises he makes. The way he whimpers and groans, filling her up. It’s so fucking good.

He bites at the skin over her breasts, sucks on her collarbones, milking himself on her pussy, then just lies there, getting softer inside her and breathing hard on her neck.

When he pulls away, she feels his come slipping out, and he watches it, sitting back on his heels. He plays with it, pushes it back inside her just to watch it slipping out again. “Gimme,” she croaks out, and he does. Gathers all the come she pushes out and feeds it to her, staring intently at her mouth around his fingers.

“You should put your mouth in my pussy again,” she says, licking her lips. She wants him pussy hungry, she want him to get distracted by her walking by because he wants to fuck her, wants to eat her out, she wants him addicted to the way she tastes, “You should know what your come tastes like when it’s inside me.” 

He nods distractedly and does just that, nose pressing on her clit, sucking and slurping his come from her pussy. When she comes, it’s painful and amazing and exhausting.

She falls asleep with her legs open and Sammy licking away.

*

She wakes her up some time later with his dry fingers rubbing against her asshole. She’s belly down on the bed, and he’s still between her legs, this time his head is resting on her thigh, she can feel his breath on her skin, but she doesn’t feel sticky anymore. Little shit cleaned up everything. She sighs, content, lets him have at it, play with her asshole with warm fingers. 

He does it for a long while, dragging his finger slowly against her hole, playing with it, rubbing himself against the bed. 

She’s about to tell him where the lube is, so he can put her hole to a better use, probably before he comes, so he won’t waste come on the sheets, but instead, Sammy spreads her asscheeks, long fingers holding her open, and starts rimming her. Dammit, how could she take so long to start fucking him? They should be doing it from the moment he popped his first boner. Kid’s so fucking talented, it’s a waste to have kept him a virgin for so long.

He pulls back, spits on her hole and then he just licks, hungry like he was with her pussy, latches on and fucks her asshole with his tongue until she feels like she’s going crazy, getting wet and desperate. He comes, and she knows it by the noises he makes, the way his tongue vibrates lightly, as deep as he could go inside her. She doesn’t even care that the load could’ve been inside her, that he could have fed it to her, because she loves getting her ass eaten. He doesn’t stop even after he comes down from his orgasm. Keeps going at it, loudly and with enthusiasm, while Dean sobs into the pillow, pussy dripping, and clenching at nothing.

“Sammy—ah! Sammy! C’mon, Sammy,” she begs, trying to move away but he only goes at it harder. “Goddammit, Sam!”

“What?” He asks, breath against her hole making her shiver, and he sounds annoyed, like he does when she interrupts his reading.

“There’s lube in my bag, in the left pocket.”

“Yeah? Gonna let me fuck your ass, let me come inside it?” He puts his tongue back in her before she can answer and she cries out. He lets go of her asscheeks, though, face still buried in her, uses his hands to play with her pussy, shoving three fingers roughly inside her, and she comes, surprised, gasping on her pillow.

He keeps pausing to take deep breaths and she thinks he’s going to finally go get the lube, but he keeps going even when she’s too sensitive, reaching back to pull his hair, torn between shoving her ass back against his face and begging him to stop. She wanted to be fully wrecked and Sammy is doing just that.

He stops, eventually, when she’s mewling, close to coming again, begging him to fuck her, harder, make her take it.

“Look at you, Dean. Spread open for my tongue,” he whispers, biting her thigh and then her ass, “You’re suck a whore, jesus! I bet I could dump you in a locker room after a game and you’d do nothing but suck dick and get your fill of come,” She would too, thought about it a lot, getting fucked by the whole football team, not just one or two guys sometimes. “I bet you would get passed along like a toy, until you were completely covered in come, until you passed out. I could film it all and sell it, I’d make so much money, huh, Dean?”

“So you rather film me getting fucked than fucking me, Sammy?” She asks and he retaliates by biting her again, before getting up. He moves fast, and she looks back to see his dick, hard and she licks her lips, thinks about sucking it again.

She settles on her knees, face resting on the pillow and a few seconds later she feels his cold slick fingers inside her. She doesn’t have to explain anything, he does it with a medical precision, like he’s read about it before. It’s not as good as his tongue was, but it’s not uncomfortable. 

He doesn’t take long, getting her just wet enough for his dick. “I’m going to wake you up like this all the time, now,” he says, rubbing the head of his dick on her asshole, “’m going to throw away your alarm clock and wake you up with my dick.”

“Yeah?” She pushes back against him, and he slides in, slowly, hissing through his teeth like she’s tighter than he was expecting, “Gonna make me take it, Sammy? Gonna come inside me before I’m even awake?”

“Maybe,” he gasps, he’s perfectly still inside her, his hands gripping her hips too tightly, it’s going to bruise and she doesn’t give a shit. “Maybe I’ll wake you up by coming in your mouth? A good breakfast for you. Fresh and warm too.”

She laughs and he hisses again. “Shut up and fuck me, Sammy. Or are you going to come before you even start moving?” he groans, resting his face against her back, “If you manage to hold back for five minutes, I’ll wake you up tomorrow with a blowjob. If not you’ll have to eat your come out of my ass.”

He fucks her slowly at first, his dick slips out a couple of times, but he manages it, and the burn of it is amazing. He’s not as deep as she’s used to, but it’s still good, still makes her pussy drip, makes her want more.

He comes barely two minutes later, and she smirks at the way he groans, exhausted, but she still pushes him back against the bed until his head hits her pillow, settling over his face and holding against the headboard. He’s soft and pliable, but still licks away his come until she can’t stand it anymore and sits down fully, pussy on his mouth, “Eat me out, Sammy.” She says and he does.

*

Because Dean is such a great sister, she wakes him up the next morning by giving him a handjob, then graciously letting him fuck her over breakfast.

Later that afternoon, she sits on the floor by the couch when he’s watching TV and sucks him off until he doesn’t have any more come to feed her, is slumped on the couch like she cut off his strings. He still manages to kiss her while she rides his knee.

*

As soon as Dad leaves them at the motel a few weeks later, Dean takes off her clothes and says to Sammy, “You’ve got ten minutes to make me come, or I’ll be looking for a new dick.”

He shoves at her until her face is pressed against the door, kneels and spreads her asscheeks, “You fucking whore”, he says, before going to work, lapping messily.

She comes twice in fifteen minutes, first on his tongue and then on his dick.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Working title: "Sam's Flamingo"
> 
> I'm classy.


End file.
